An Icy Heart
by Ms. Bear
Summary: Inuyyh xover Takes place after the final battle. Kagome is now a wanted criminal in Rekai and is going to Yusuke and the other spirit detectives school.....uhoh.NOW ON HOLD.
1. Trouble At Sarasaki High

**_Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha or Yuyu Hakusho!_**

Kagome Higurashi growled as she threw her annoying alarm clock at the wall. Her mom sighed in the kitchen as she heard the familiar sound of something crashing into the wall. Ever since her daughter came back from the fuedal era for good, she had become a bit...aggresive. Cursing, beating people up, getting kicked out of various schools, training more, and she even got a Kawasaki motorcycle! Kagome walked down the stairs in baggy black pants and a tight black shirt that said 'back off' in big red letters. She had on black fingerless gloves, spiked bracelets as well as a spiked necklace, black sneakers and had her long black hair, which was now streaked red in a high pony tail. She had her headphones on as she grabbed a piece of toast and shoved it in her mouth. She swallowed and grabbed another one, turning to her mother.

"Later mom!" she exclaimed, running out the door and down the stairs to her motorcycle. She took off her headphones and put on her helmet. She scanned the directions to yet another school. She was expelled from the other one two days ago. Now she was supposed to go to Sarasaki High. Kagome smirked as sped down the highway. New school, new prey.

She parked in the back of the school. Taking her keys she headed to the office.

"Whadya want?" barked the fat ugly secretary. Kagome narrowed her eyes.

"Schedule. Now."she bit out.

"Oh, you think you're miss high and mighty now do ya?" the secretary said, not even glancing at Kagome. Kagome threw her fist down on the lady's desk, creating a huge dent.

"I suggest you give me my schedule and refrain from commenting on me if you wish to stay standing." she hissed. The secretary's eyes flew up in horror as she took notice of the huge dent in her _metal _desk.

"Yes, yes! Right away miss..."

"Kagome, Higurashi Kagome."

"Oh, yes, here it is!"the lady exclaimed, handing Kagome the piece of paper. Kagome walked out the door, to her first class, math with Mr. Tykam...oh joy. She slammed open the door and walked in, glaring at everyone.

"Great, another punk." Mr. Tykam muttered, thinking she didn't hear him. Kagome shot him an extra cold glare, making him shrink back a little.

"Miss Higurashi, why don't you introduce your self and tell us something about you."he suggested.

"The name's Kagome Higurashi, mess with me, i'll kick your ass."she smirked, sitting in one of the many empty seats around a boy with slicked back hair. The other kids seemed to be afraid of him. Kagome snorted.

"He doesn't seem so tough."she muttered. The boy shot up and glared at her. The other kids shrunk back.

"What did you say?"he yelled, standing over her. Kagome stood up also.

"I was just saying that these people have no reason to fear you because you don't seem that tough at all." she said.

"Oh really? Like you, a girl, could be strong? As if!" He spat. Kagome glared and punched him in the face, causing him to fall through the window. She jumped out after him, eyes glowing fiercly. She knew he was strong and she was itching for a good fight. Yusuke landed on his feet as well as Kagome. Her eyes danced.

"It seems a girl just gave you a black eye."she remarked. He glared at her.

"So you want a piece of me?"he yelled.

"Bring it on!"she yelled, charging him. She swung a punch at his stomach, which he caught, twisting it. She yanked it back and kicked him in the side of his head, sending him into a tree. He got up and ran at her, punching her in the gut. She winced and wiped some blood from the corner of her mouth.

"Uremeshi! What the hell are you doing!"Kuwabara screamed as he watched along with Kurama and Hiei. Kagome caught him by surprise and punched him in the nose, sending him into another tree, which broke in half at the impact. She looked over at them.

"He's getting his ass kicked."she smirked, folding her arms over her chest. Yusuke got up and ran at her.

"I'm not gonna be beat by some weak girl!"he yelled, aiming a punch for her face. To his surprise, Kagome grabbed his fist and flipped him over her shoulder. Then, to make sure he couldn't move, she sat on him, purposely digging her knee into his back.

"So...are you done humiliating yourself?" she asked after a couple of minutes. Kuwabara just burst out laughing.

"Hah! Uremeshi got pinned by a girl!"he yelled. In an instant he was up against a tree, Kagome's hand around his neck. She smiled at him.

"Wow, would ya look at that, you did too."she muttered, letting go. Suddenly time seemed to freeze, everything turned blue except the Spirit Detectives. Kagome could only move her face, making it impossible for her to run.

"What the?"Yusuke started, getting up and looking around.

"Damn toddler." Kagome cursed. Just then, Botan and several other demons under Reikai's control appeared. Botan secured Kagome in spirit hancuffs. Oddly, Kagome stayed still, eyes closed.

"What is going on?"Kurama asked, confused.

"You didn't know?"Botan exclaimed. They shook their heads. "Kagome here is wanted for several crimes against Rekai."

_'Kagome...I know that name'_ Hiei thought

"Why isn't she doing anything?"Kuwabara asked.

"She's allowed to talk and move her eyes, but I don't know why she isn't doing either."Botan said. Suddenly, Kagome's eyes snapped open and the spell shattered as well as the handcuffs.

"Ya know, it's been fun and all, but i gotta run."she smirked, disapearing in the blink of an eye.

"Okay...that was...weird."Yusuke remarked, scratching his head in confusion.Botan sighed. She conjured a portal and everyone, including the Spirit Detectives, walked through and into Koenma's office. "She got away again sir."she said, frowning.

* * *

Yuki: I'm thinking of making this a Hiei/Kagome story, but i don't know yet...

REVIEW!


	2. What She Has Done

Yuki:Sorry for the long wait, things have been so hectic and i've been very sick

------------------

Chapter 2: What She Has Done

-----------------

"Damn,damn,damn,damn, DAMN!"Kagome yelled, punching the trees around her."Now they know who I am! God DAMMIT!" She was currently in a desolate forest in Makai. She took a deep breath.

"Calm down Kagome, you aren't going to get anywhere by killing trees."she muttered, trudging threw the thick mud and counting to ten in her head. It had taken her FOREVER to get the spirit world off her tail! Ugh, she needed to kill something.

----------------

"Why's this girl so important?"Yusuke asked, rubbing his bruised cheek. Koenma sighed and took out a thick file.

"Kagome Higurashi has eluded us for quite some time,"he started. "She's very violent at times and has a hard time controlling her temper." Yusuke snorted. THAT had to be the understatement of the year.

"Now you're probably wondering why she's in trouble with Rekai," They all nodded. "Kagome happens to be a very skilled thief and fighter,unfortunently. She has killed many of my old spirit detectives when they tried to seek her out, she's stolen so many priceless artifacts from spirit world, that it's hard to count how many she stole, she has attacked Rekai directly multiple times,she broke the rules about no time traveling, the list goes on and on!"Koenma explained.

"What do you mean by 'she broke the rules about no time traveling'?"Kurama asked, confused. Koenma skimmed through the file.

"She used to go back and forth from the past to the present. But we put a stop to that and sealed up the portal that allowed her to do so. As a matter of fact, that's when she started attacking us and acting so violently..."he trailed off. "Anyway, we don't really know WHAT she is. Sure she looks human, but it could just be a disguise. No one even knows if the form everyone sees her in is her true form. There have been rumors that she is, indeed, human, but others say she is a demon, others half-demon. No one knows for sure."

--------------------------

"197...198...199" Kagome muttered under her breath as she sliced random demons' heads off with her huge sword(A/N:It's like Bankotsu's sword). Blood stained the grass as well as her clothes, but she could care less about her clothes. She infused her miko energy into the sword and plunged it into a scaly lizard-type demon, watching in morbid fascination as it exploded into tiny bits of flesh and blood. "200" she finished. That was enough for now.It was one of her favorite hobbies, keeping the demon population down. It relieved stress too.  
Kagome sighed. The stupid Uremeshi kid just had to be a spirit detective.

---------------------------

"Let me guess,"Yusuke started."You want us to find this Kagome chick and bring her back to you alive?"

"Yes, she will either be sent to jail orserve her sentence asa spirit detective."Koenma answered.

"Fine toddler, we'll bring back the stupid girl,"Yusuke grumbled as he, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara walked out the door.

"Oh! And Yusuke?"Koenma called. Yusuke popped his head back in.

"Yeah?"he asked.

"Don't die!"

---------------------------------------------

Yuki:I finally got chapter 2 up!Yay!

**VOTE FOR PAIRINGS!**

**_Hiei/Kagome:13(Hiei's winning!)_**

**_Yusuke/Kagome:2_**

**_Kurama/Kagome:0 (now this was surprising! No votes for Kurama!)_**


End file.
